


alabama, arkansas

by heathenboy



Series: Home [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 1920s, Best Friends, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Kids, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, they're kids so there's no actual relationship yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathenboy/pseuds/heathenboy
Summary: A series of drabbles throughout Steve and Bucky's life together based on the song Home by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic ZerosBucky’s ma has already had to come in and tell them to quiet it down once, so their heads are bowed together, hands over mouths trying to stifle the laughter that bubbles up at nothing in particular, the way it tends to do when having a sleepover with your best friend.





	alabama, arkansas

**Author's Note:**

> First installment in my series of snippets that follow Steve and Bucky throughout their lives together, from childhood friendship to eventual relationship. Though there isn't in actual shipping in this drabble, I decided to go ahead and tag it in regards to the future fics.
> 
>  
> 
> _Alabama, Arkansas_  
>  _I do love my ma and pa_  
>  _Not that way that I do love you_
> 
>  
> 
> _Holy moley, me oh my_  
>  _You're the apple of my eye_  
>  _Girl, I've never loved one like you_

**1925**

They’re seven and eight years old when they’re lying on the Barnes’ living room floor, surrounded by a fort of couch cushions, bed sheets, and a few dining chairs. Bucky’s ma has already had to come in and tell them to quiet it down once, so their heads are bowed together, hands over mouths trying to stifle the laughter that bubbles up at nothing in particular, the way it tends to do when having a sleepover with your best friend. 

When they finally manage to settle down they curl up on the cushions, facing each other. Bucky looks at Steve in the dim light from the table lamp and says, “You know, I love you, Stevie. You’re the apple of my eye.” He smiles his crooked smile, which is currently missing one front tooth.

Steve giggles, “What does that mean?” and Bucky just shrugs.

“I dunno, my ma sometimes says it when she tells me she loves me, so it must be something you say when you love somebody.”

Thoughtful, Steve accepts the explanation. “Oh, okay then. Guess that means you’re the apple of my eye because I love you, too!” They descend into a fit of giggles again and in return receive a loud shush from down the hall. 

Voice now a soft whisper, Bucky tells him, “You’re my most special friend, Steve, because I love you the most. Not love like my parents or sister though, it’s different.”

Steve looked at him quizzically. “Like you love MaryAnn Gilmore?”

“No!” Bucky replied indignantly, “Not like a girl.”

“Then how?” Steve asked, confused.

Bucky sighed, “Just different. Because I know we’ll be together forever. Nobody could come between us, not even MaryAnn Gilmore.”

Steve whistled. “Wow, that is special. Nobody tops MaryAnn.”

“Nobody but you, pal.”


End file.
